Lo que vida me negó
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: <html><head></head>Diez años han pasado desde que Fairy Tail gano los juegos mágicos, y Gray se encuentra en una habitación obscura contando parte de sus memorias en una libreta. -No me di cuenta en que momento sucedió, era como un sueño, que la vida de la persona a la que mas quería se escapaba entre mis dedos-</html>


**Hola de nuevo mis amados mortales x3... Noriko les deja otra historia super asotada para que lloren como nenitas x3**

* * *

><p>Magnolia Diciembre año X801<p>

(En la obscuridad de una habitación un peli negro escribe tranquilamente en un pequeño cuaderno tratando de desahogar la obscuridad de su corazón)

_POV GRAY_.

A veces olvido cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, parece que fue apenas hace unos días cuando peleamos contra Phantom Lord, ese día cuando te conocí y pelee por primera vez contigo mi orgullosa maga de agua fuerte pero triste, en ese momento ni siquiera imaginaba lo que significarías para mí, cuando te uniste a Fairy Tail y parecías tan feliz, eras otra, te hartabas siguiéndome y aclamando siempre lo mucho que me amabas. Ahora parece que fue un sueño cuando en el último día de los Juegos Mágicos unimos nuestra magia y ganamos.

No la verdad es que mis recuerdos más bien parecen como fantasías que nunca se volvieron realidad, pero en ese momento yo era joven e inexperto, sentía que tú nunca te irías a pesar de lo mucho que te esforzabas porque yo te quisiera y yo nunca te correspondí, o al menos eso era lo que tu pensabas... nunca fui capaz de revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos y es que la vida ya me había recordado en innumerables ocasiones que ella podía arrebatarme cualquier cosa sin importar cuanto lo quisiera, ella me lo podía quitar en cualquier momento.

Pero la vida también te obliga a ver lo que está delante de ti, y fue ese día en el que me di cuenta de lo tonto que había sido pero entonces ya no había vuelta atrás…

(_Recapitulando su pasado el peli negro dio un suspiro hondo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar)_

Flashback.

Magnolia Octubre año X791

-Mocosos necesito que hagan un trabajo, es un cliente muy especial así que esfuércense-

El maestro nos había llamado a Juvia y a mí a su oficina y con un letrero de misión en la mano, nos lo entrego, detallé la misión con la mirada, era fácil un viaje de ida y vuelta a un pueblo cercano, recolectar unas frutas muy raras de un lago congelado, nada con lo que no hubiéramos lidiado antes, tu estabas más que encantada con corazones en los ojos y colgada de mí brazo, empezaste a balbucear cosas incomprensibles, casarnos de inmediato, 30 hijos, bueno lo usual.

-Para ya, debemos concentrarnos en la misión- la corte de tajo ya estando en el tren rumbo a nuestro destino, a veces no podía evitar ser tan brusco, pero jamás quise darle esperanzas, mis recuerdos aun me obligaban a formar una áspera barrera con la gente que amaba.

-Está bien Gray-sama- bajaste la mirada cabizbaja, rayos no me gustaba ver a si a una mujer, en especial a esta mujer, pero no podía evitarlo, me limite a voltear la cabeza fingiendo indiferencia, pero que más podría hacer, tal vez solo era mi imaginación pero en esa temporada estabas especialmente insistente, tonto iluso quien me iba a decir que esa podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría para corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Llegamos sin problemas a la casa del cliente que resultó ser un antiguo miembro del consejo mágico, ahora entendía porque el viejo nos había advertido tener sumo cuidado.

-El Lago Cristal, es ahí a donde deben ir, solo ahí se encuentra la fruta de la eternidad, es roja y tiene propiedades curativas, pero eso no es lo importante. Se dice que ese lago lleva alrededor de 100 años congelado debido a una bestia que deambula por ahí, no creo en ese cuento pero igual tengan cuidado-

El cliente nos explicó a detalle en lo que consistía la misión, ahora entendía porque el maestro nos había elegido especialmente a nosotros dos, nuestra magia nos permitiría pelear dejando el Lago intacto, la misión seguía viéndose fácil y rápida hasta ese momento, pero algo salió mal…

-Juvia levántate, levántate por favor, deja de bromear Juvia, ¡JUVIA!-

Grite, grite tu nombre incontables veces mientras te veía tendida en mis brazos, creí que simplemente pasaría como en ocasiones pasadas y al oír mi voz te levantarías murmurando lo mucho que me amabas y jurándome fidelidad eterna, pero esta vez no fue así. Y es que no me di cuenta en que momento me descuide de un segundo a otro ya estabas en el suelo, llena de heridas.

-Gray-sama según el mapa estamos bastante cerca del lugar- Me mencionaste con una enorme sonrisa, esa que tanto trabajo me costaba admitir cuanto me gustaba.

-Eh a si está muy cerca regresaremos antes de que anochezca- respondí con indiferencia, la verdad es que no prestaba mucha atención, me encontraba observándote estabas diferente.

Ah es cierto ese día te encontrabas ciertamente feliz, hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos solos en una misión, enserio te ponía tan contenta estar los dos solos, recuerdo que pensaba en ti como una chica rara, pero bueno ser rara era tu encanto.

Llegamos sin problemas al dichoso lago y encontramos la fruta sin complicaciones, creaste un puente de agua para mí que después congele para darme fácil acceso a la fruta, cuando me acerque lo suficiente la arranque del árbol en que se encontraba, era un árbol congelado casi parecía hecho de puro cristal, y el color rojo de la fruta contrastaba perfectamente por lo que no fue difícil identificarla.

-Muy bien Juvia, ya tengo la fruta vámonos…- pensé que teniendo la fruta en mis manos el trabajo habría terminado, pero cual fui mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que tras de mi un horrible monstro, que parecía un ave blanca gigante amenazaba con atacarme, pero lo peor vino cuando vi sus pies y a ti bajo ellos, tenías los ojos cerrados y no te movías no sabía siquiera si respirabas, la ira me invadió, no tarde mucho en darle el tiro de gracia al pajarraco ese, no es que no me hubiera costado trabajo pero el tiempo que tarde peleando con el me pareció un segundo en el que más que ganar me preocupaba que estuvieras bien.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando me acerque a ti llevabas tanto tiempo tendida en el hielo que me inquietaba saber si estabas bien, yo también estaba mal herido pero en ese momento no me importaba, recuerdo que te tome entre mis brazos y moví fuertemente para que reaccionaras.

-Juvia levántate, levántate por favor, deja de bromear Juvia, ¡JUVIA!-

Grite, grite tu nombre incontables veces mientras te veía tendida en mis brazos. Pero estabas fría, por más que grite tú no te moviste ni un centímetro, caí en desesperación.

-JUVIA NO POR FAVOR NO, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR NO, NO, DESPIERTA PORFAVOR DESPIERTA… ¡JUVIA!-

Ese día llore y grite tu nombre tantas veces como mi pecho me lo permitió, pero era tan difícil aceptar que ya no estabas conmigo, era tan difícil aceptar que gracias a mis tontos miedos nunca pude disfrutar estar contigo de verdad, una vez más la vida me arrebataba lo que más quería, a pesar de mis intentos por mantenerte alejada de la maldición que parecía que yo tenía, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Fin del flashback.

(_El pelinegro vuelve a la realidad intentando no dejar escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras mientras una pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años, cabello negro en dos coletas y vestido rosa asoma su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación)_

-Papá, apresúrate ya es hora de comer-

-Ah Umi, bajo en un momento- menciono el pelinegro cerrando la libreta en la que se encontraba escribiendo y siguió a la niña hasta el piso de abajo.

_Diez años, diez años han pasado desde ese horrible día en que creí que la vida continuaría maldiciendo mi destino. _

-Gray-sama, porque tardo tanto ahora Juvia debe volver a calentar el estofado- lo regaño una hermosa peli azul vestida de forma casual y con un mandil de cuadritos.

-Ah no te enojes lo siento mucho- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la chica y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, Umi quiere estofado- grito animadamente la niña que ya se encontraba en la mesa con los cubiertos en la mano, y sus padres voltearon a verla divertidos.

-Me preocupa que Umi adopte tu forma de hablar, después los chicos la seguirán a todas partes- mencionaba despreocupadamente el azabache de hielo sentándose en la mesa enfrente de su hija.

-No diga eso Gray-sama Umi será una chica muy linda y seria cuando crezca-

-Solo espero que no sea acosadora como tú- afirmo el alquimista mientras la chica hacia un puchero que ocasiono que los tres reían suavemente.

_A final de cuentas di gracias al cielo, ese día no moriste, resististe como la fuerte maga que yo sabía que eras, te recuperaste a los pocos días del incidente, pero no puedo creer que casi tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de lo mucho que significabas para mí. Después de eso no espere mucho, me arme de valor y te confesé por fin mis sentimientos y a los pocos meses nos casamos, ahora tenemos una hermosa niña, una casa y sueños a futuro, al final de cuentas yo sabía que la vida por fin me daría una oportunidad._

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio mortales... les hizo derramar miel! o les dio diabetes con solo leerlo x3 espero les haya gustado... yane<strong>

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS HE...**


End file.
